


Sleight of Hand

by reevesdriver



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, NSFW, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Anon request: “Can you write an imagine of Keanu Reeves, you’re jacking him off under a table during a get together with his friends and he can’t take it anymore so he takes you to his car and fucks you in there pLS thanks.”





	Sleight of Hand

Keanu introduced you to his friends about a month after you began dating and by now the two of you would regularly be invited for nights out since Keanu wasn’t working on anything at the moment and you finished work early meaning you always had your evenings free. Keanu asked you to move in with him fairly quickly and since you loved him you gladly accepted and now, 6 months into the relationship you and Keanu were still going as strong as ever both deeply in love with one another and unable to keep your hands off each other when you were together.

“Keanu, I’m home!” You shout closing the front door and dumping your bag onto the ground kicking your shoes off next to it.

“Hey babe.” He greets you with a kiss. “How was work?”

“Boring as always are we doing anything tonight?”

“Alex and his wife want to meet up with a few friends and go for some drinks and a meal if you want to go?”

“Of course. What time are we meeting them?”

“I said we could get there for about six? Gives you time to get changed.”

“Ok thank you. Care to help me get changed Mr Reeves?” You reply in a seductive tone as you headed up the stairs to the bedroom with Keanu right behind you.

* * *

After what felt like forever you and Keanu finally managed to drag yourselves out of the shower and began sorting through your shared wardrobe to decide what to wear. Keanu opted for his normal all-black attire whilst you decided to go with one of the dresses he’d bought for you a few weeks ago. It was a well fitted red dress that hugged every inch of your body and exposed each of Keanu’s favourite assets which was pretty much every part of you.

“I love you in this dress.” He says sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulls you into his lap.

“Are you saying you don’t love me out of the dress?” You smirk, and he frowns at you. “I’m just teasing babe.”

You stand from his lap and he roughly slaps your ass and you yelp. “Sorry. I can’t help it. You’re so sexy.” He replies kissing your neck and leaving the room.

You pulled your shoes on and smoothed out your dress giving yourself a once over in the mirror before grabbing your purse and heading downstairs. Keanu waited for you at the bottom holding your coat in his hands and slipped it over your shoulders.

“Don’t want you getting cold on the way there.” He says grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter and linking his hand in yours as he leads you to the front door.

You left the house and climbed into Keanu’s car and waited patiently for him to lock the front door before he climbed in next to you and started the car. As Keanu drove he rested his hand on your bare thigh keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead and you know you would be in for an eventful night.

* * *

You arrived at the restaurant after about 20 minutes of driving and Keanu pulled up near the entrance asking you to go inside so he could park up around the back. You stepped out of the Porsche and ignored the paparazzi as you headed inside the building and you were greeted by Alex and his wife.

“Keanu is just parking up, he shouldn’t be too long.” You spoke after hugging Alex and his wife.

“It’s okay, we booked a table at the back of the room since we figured it would put less stress on the two of you.”

“Thank you, I’m sure Keanu would like to eat in peace.” You laugh.

You slip into a casual conversation with Alex and his wife whilst the three of you waited for Keanu to come and soon your conversation was interrupted when you felt a hand rest on your lower back.

“Good to see you again Alex.”

“It’s good to see you too Keanu.”

Alex led the small group over to the back of the restaurant and to a large circular booth right in the corner. Keanu motioned for you to sit on the sofa chair first as he slid to sit next to you patting your thigh softly.

“Who else is coming?”

“Just a few more people, shouldn’t get too cramped.”

You ordered a round of drinks whilst you waited for everyone else to show up and after a few minutes the table was soon full with more of Keanus friends. You all spoke to one another asking how they were doing and if they had any plans soon before the waitress arrived at the table and everyone ordered food.

* * *

Once everyone finished their food and a fresh round of drinks was ordered the table soon fell into casual conversation, you continued talking to Alex about one of his new directing projects when you felt familiar fingers rubbing slow circles on your bare thigh.

You look up managing to catch Keanu in the corner of your eye covering his smirk with his hand as he continued to run his fingers over your thigh, you tried your best to talk normally to Alex but as you felt Keanu pushing your dress up it was becoming more and more difficult to focus.

Keanu pushes your underwear to the side and slides two fingers inside your wet pussy curling them inwards hitting your most sensitive spot instantly and you grab his wrist in an attempt to slow him down almost knocking your knees against the table as he retracts his fingers and pushes them in further.

You take a sip from your drink trying to suppress the moan that escaped sending Keanu a warning look from the corner of your eye, he pulled his fingers from in-between your legs and sat back against the leather chair with a smirk on his face. He ran two fingers over the sauce on his plate and pushed them between his lips sucking your cum off his digits.

At this point everyone was having their own conversations with one another so you turned your attention towards Keanu, you sat back in the chair with him making eye contact and soon his eyes darted down to his crotch.

You followed his line of sight and saw the large bulge in his suit pants so you took your drink into one hand and moved your other underneath the wooden table soon finding the edge of Keanu’s thigh. You ran your fingers up the dark material before resting your hand over the top of his bulge. You gave him a rough squeeze and used your fingers to delicately unbutton the top of his pants and pull down the zipper as you slide your hand inside instantly meeting his naked member and you had to suppress a gasp when you realised that he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

You took another sip from your drink and placed it down onto the table before taking his hardened cock in your hand and slowly began pumping it. Keanu moved forwards once you freed his cock to hide it underneath the table as you continued to stroke his length running your thumb over the soft tip and smoothing the pre-cum over the tip.

You continue to glide your hand up and down his cock as Keanu grabbed his drink from the table and took a mouthful as he tensed up and you knew that he would be close so you remove your grip on his cock and he whines into the glass in his hand as he stares you down. He reaches down to tuck himself back into his pants clearly agitated that you didn’t let him cum and you sat back and watched him squirming next to you for the rest of the night.

* * *

After a few hours the table started to empty as Keanus friends called it a night and went home. Keanu payed the bill for the everyone and soon the both of you decided to call it a night as well.

He grabs your coat from the back of the chair and slides it over your shoulders as you say goodbye to his friends and make plans to meet up again in a few weeks. Keanu takes your hand in his and leads you through the back door of the restaurant and towards his car pulling you against his body as he pushes his lips against yours.

“You’re such a tease.” He says pulling away.

“You started it.”

Keanu opened your door and let you slide before closing it and climbed into the drivers side, he starts the car up and reverses out of the parking space and drives out of the car park and began to drive home.

You look over to him as he sits sulking his cock painfully hard and pressing against his pants and you took the opportunity to slide your hand over his thigh and onto his bulge once more. You unbutton the top of his pants once more and slide the zipper down freeing his length as he relaxes in the chair his hands loosening around the steering wheel.

You slowly began to pump his cock before changing your approach, you let him go and he groans looking over to you as you undo your seat-belt and remove your coat throwing it into the back seat of the car before moving to kneel on the chair spitting on the tip of his cock before taking it into your mouth.

Keanu groans loudly and moves a hand from the steering wheel and into your hair as you bob up and down on his length running your tongue along the side and over the tip of his cock. He couldn’t take anymore and pulled your mouth away from his cock as he pulled down a side street that hit a dead end and stopped the car. 

Keanu pushed the chair back as far as he could and you stripped the large coat off of your shoulders and threw it into the back of the car kicking your heels off and sliding your underwear down your legs as Keanu pushes his pants down his thighs and waits for you to climb on.

Luckily you were a lot smaller than Keanu so you had enough room to move around on top of him. You steadied yourself and held his cock and groaned as you lowered yourself onto the tip and down his length. Keanu pushed your dress up and over your ass gripping it roughly as he bottomed out inside of you groaning at the feeling of your warm pussy around his thick length.

You rose up on your knees moaning as his cock stretched you out and he pushes his face into the crook of your neck taking the soft skin between his teeth and sucking as he helped you ride him. He was squirming and whining underneath you as you worked yourself up and down his length gripping his shoulders with your hands for better balance.

You were thankful that Keanu had managed to find a safe place as he sucked on his thumb and pushes it against your clit causing you to scream out in pleasure. He could feel your orgasm building up as your cum soaked thighs and your walls tightened around him. He pushed your dress down off your shoulders and past your boobs biting and sucking his way down to your nipples quickly as your breathing becomes heavier.

He roughly grabs your hips digging his thumbs in as he begins to thrust upwards into you taking a nipple into his mouth and biting down on the small bud causing you to cry out. You feel your orgasm his you as Keanu empties his cum deep inside of you with a loud moan that was muffled slightly by your boob.

“You just couldn’t wait until we got home could you?” He asked and you both smile as you collapse into his shoulders.


End file.
